Avanzare
by Bloody Autumn
Summary: AU. TYL. Several pairings, yaoi and het. Any more information you want to know is on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not even going to start apologizing- yes I am. I'M REALLY SORRY! I don't even want to know how long it has been since I've updated my stories, so.. let's not think about them. Actually.. God I'm so sorry for not updating Q_Q But I want you to know that I will continue every one of my stories, it just.. takes some time. And even thought I have absolutely no idea of what to write, or that I'm suffering from massive writer's block on the behalf of my earlier stories... I will continue them. I would be damned if I didn't. So don't lose hope :) Once again, SORRY! (Bows in shame)

But right now I don't really want to think about them, since I have come up with a new story. ONCE AGAIN. (Sigh) I can't help it. Writing what's on my mind. I just.. don't know.

Never mind about that.. This is.. I don't actually know what I'm going to write in this either. But one thing is for sure. There will be numerous pairings. Yaoi **and** Het. Now that was unexpected. I know the main pairing, but I'm not telling it, because I'm evil and there is no meaning to it if I tell it now. And I'm pretty sure half the people who are reading this would have turned away the second they knew what pairing it was going to be. But I will tell you right now that there will NOT be any 1827. And just now at least two people are screaming "NO~!", at least in their heads they are. And anyone who has been reading my stories (and actually liked them) sorry, there wont be any 1859 or 6959 either. I guess that was pretty unexpected too xD

Oh and the most important thing; this is AU! My first one :D And it means there are no mafia, no fights (at least not so intense) and every arcobaleno are adults. EVERY one of them. Though I'm not one hundred precent sure about that mafia... And - sadly - Reborn isn't carrying Leon with him, it's living on a terrarium. So sad. But that was rather useless information since you wont see Reborn in this that much. He is barely even mentioned. I have to fix that.. I really need to. So this is basically really boring office working (most of the time) with some flirting, groping and other stuff (namely sexual harassment). And some really fucked up relationships. That pretty much sums it up.

And it is all told from Gokudera's pov. For now.

Enjoy! If you can..

* * *

I hate my life.

No real reason.

I just hate it.

For many reasons. Right now it was my job, or more precisely a project that I had to now stay overtime to make because some idiot had to go and ruin it. And who else to get to fix the whole mess then me. Like it was my fault the woman can't do her job. I can't really even understand why they hired her; all she does is ruining every damn project.

I can give her credit for actually getting the contract but that's all she is good for. The only way she actually could achieve something, would probably be if they took her out midway the project so she couldn't mess it up. Actually it would be better to take her out right away after the deal has been made. What she is even doing here? I would have kicked her out after the third mess up.

With how she looked it wasn't exactly hard to guess. She had to be fucking at least one of the managers, if not two. She doesn't exactly look like a whore but acts all the more like it. And the position she is in right now has probably been accomplished by some 'private time' with one of the bosses. And it wasn't even worth thinking who the _lucky_ one was.

I would bet all my fortune - which wasn't that much - for Xanxus. The man was well known for fucking possibly half the people in the company. And fifth of the workers positions were questioned because, let's face it, half of them had absolutely no skills whatsoever. I work my ass out, doing their jobs too because they never really take them seriously for knowing that all they had to do was to take of some clothes and their position would be secured at least for the next few weeks.

It was disgusting.

How people could sink so low without thinking twice about it.

"You still here?" I heard a familiar voice from somewhere on my right and lifted my head to look up at Yamamoto with a small sigh. "I thought your work ended- what? Three hours ago?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to end three hours ago," I might have said that with a little too much annoyance on my voice since he didn't make any comments. "Someone from the B-section fucked up pretty badly and I'm the one to pick up her mess," I growled, "Again."

Yamamoto just shook his head. "I don't understand how you can deal with all this. Why they give the projects for you to do when there are those who actually have time?"

"How the hell would I know?" I leaned away from the screen slightly irritated. "Xanxus probably wants to just piss me of."

Yamamoto chuckled. "I don't think he would go that far," He said with smile lingering along his lips, "And just seeing him gets you touchy."

I threw a death glare at the idiot. "I don't get touchy around him, he just pisses me of," I nearly growled, "And he would go as far as it would take for me to quit this job."

Yamamoto just looked at me with a thoughtful look in his face. "I don't think he wants you to quit this job," He stated, like it was supposed to be totally clear. "Besides you are probably one of the best in here right now," He grinned widely.

I was little flattered. Just little. "Even so he purposely makes my work life hell," I said with a glare at the wall.

"Oh come on Gokudera," Yamamoto had that stupid smile in his face when he leaned just little closer, "He probably is just stressed and takes it out on you."

I just stared at him. "Are you an idiot?" I pointed my index finger at him accusingly. "First of all, Xanxus doesn't get stressed, and second, he likes to piss me of probably just for his own fun."

"But you can never know," He said with a look I couldn't quite place. "Wouldn't you want to know -"

"No."

"I didn't even finish the question."

"I know what you were going to ask. And I can tell you right now I don't give a shit what his reasons are for fucking up peoples lives on regular basis."

Silence.

"But aren't you even little curious?" The look on his face was back.

"No." Yes I was, more than little.

"Why?"

I twitched. "Because I have work." As soon as those words left my mouth I could see his smile coming back full force.

"So if you didn't have work-"

"No. I don't want to get caught and dig myself deeper on this shit," I growled at him frustrated, "Now, I would like to get this done."

"Oh." He actually had the nerve to look surprised. "I guess you should get to working then. And you have that other project and we are starting to close the deadline on the TOCO-project too."

"That project is about half way done. I just need to gather the others and decide which design we are going to go with." I started rolling my shoulders and winced at the silent crunch. "And TOCO is nearly finished on my side." I threw a look towards him.

Yamamoto perked up on that and opened his portfolio that he had been carrying with him. "I just finished and thought I would give the file to you tomorrow but since you are still here…" He stopped for awhile to look something before grinning and holding out a blue file with 'TOCO' written on it. "I didn't change the beginning 'cause we decided not to, but I put the other version in a disc for you to see. If you change your mind after seeing it."

I grabbed the file from him and put it on my desk, on top of the growing pile of work. "I will look at it tomorrow," I sighed and turned back to my computer, "Right now I'm indenting to get this done before night."

"Okay, just don't wear yourself out too much," Yamamoto laughed and turned to leave, "See you tomorrow!" I just waved my hand without taking my eyes of the computer screen.

As Yamamoto walked away from the office I slumped on my chair and closed my eyes. If I was lucky I could actually make it before night. But the clock was near eight and I had still plenty of things to do. Not to mention I had to finish this thing that wasn't even mine.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, somehow knowing I wouldn't be able to finish before night. I turned to stare at the computer screen with malice before rolling up the sleeves of my dark-red dress shirt and starting to work.

It took about fourteen minutes and I was cursing at the computer, accusing it for the project and slamming my hands on the table. It didn't help if I would be pissed and probably mess the thing even more.

It took about half an hour and I was in the verge of breaking something. Now, breaking office stuff wouldn't help me at all, it would just create more trouble.

It took about fifty-four minutes and I was starting to make up a plan to kill the woman. I certainly didn't want to go to prison, so I had to forget about that.

It took about hour and twenty-eight minutes and I was beating up the computer. I'm already out of money as it is, breaking stuff that surely wasn't mine and would cost me more than I want to imagine couldn't really help.

It took about hour and forty-three minutes and I promised to strangle the bitch first thing in the morning.

I decided a little break would be a good thing, just because I wasn't sure if I would actually start writing up different ways how to kill the woman, and my back was hurting for sitting far too many hour straight.

I got up from the chair and stretched for a good few minutes before walking of the room and to the deserted hall. I glanced at my right and saw that lights were of from the office space. Not a surprise, I was again only one to be working overtime.

Fucking Xanxus for giving me extra work. Again. I sighed and turned on the left when I saw someone rushing at the end of the hall. He too saw me and stopped on his tracks, making scrolls he had been carrying fall on the floor.

I grimaced at the loud curse and started to advance towards him when he crouched over to pick the scrolls, making more fall from his hold. "Do you need help?" I asked almost hopefully, anything would be fine if I got an extra excuse to take a break of the project.

Tsuna grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry," He said and placed one of the scrolls on his arms while I picked up the rest.

"It's okay, I'm actually glad to help," I said with a grin, "I have been working on a project and thought a break would be in a place."

He stopped picking the rest of the scrolls to look up at me. "Oh, so that's why you were still here," He mused little surprised before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Xanxus didn't give you more work?"

"No." I knew if I told him Xanxus had been lately giving me more work than I could do, Tsuna would talk to him. But the bastard would just find more work for me the moment Tsuna turned his back to him.

"Are you sure?" He was staring at me uncertainly. "Because I want to know if he is giving any of our employees more work than is allowed."

"Yeah, I'm just little late on one project, but it's almost finished so I thought I would do it today so it would be done for good."

Tsuna seemed to remember something when he turned around too fast and two scrolls fell out of his grasp. "Ah, damn," He groaned and before I could do anything to help he had already picked them up. "Once again I'm sorry, but can we hurry?" He asked with a little frown.

I just smiled at him. "Of course!" He started to nearly sprint through the hall and to the elevator while I was having slight problems keeping the scrolls from falling.

I heard him sigh and turned to look at him in curiosity. "Mind me asking but, why were you still here?" I saw a slight blush rise across his cheeks. "I mean- I thought your work ended hours ago?" Like mine was supposed to.

"Ah, well-" He smiled awkwardly, "I kind of forgot the time and before I noticed it was already this late."

I stared at him taken aback, he worked overtime for hours because he forgot to watch what time it was? I knew Tsuna liked his job but to that extent…

"It wouldn't normally matter if I stayed few hours longer," He continued after a short silence, "But I had promised Kyoko to be early home today," He explained.

The elevator came to a stop and we pushed ourselves of the wall and out the metal box into the garage floor.

"You think she is going to be angry?"

"I know she will be," He groaned, "She probably will sulk me for awhile but after I make it up to her it's all forgotten." I wasn't sure but I might have heard faint chuckle.

"That's good." I replied as we stopped in front of his car. He opened the door miraculously quickly and shoved the scrolls at the backseat before turning to me.

"I would really like to talk to you a little longer, but-" He sighed.

I gave the rest of the scrolls to him and smiled. "You don't have to apologize," I said swiftly, "After all you are in a hurry and I have to finish the project."

He smiled with a nod. "We will have to go out sometime," Tsuna somehow sounded hopeful – I could be wrong too. "Then, I guess we will see tomorrow?"

"Ah, yeah." I turned to leave, "Good night!" I exclaimed and waved at Tsuna when I saw him raising his hand. I started to walk back at the elevator as he drove away from the park. I could hear the car still when the doors closed and sighed, cursing Xanxus to hell.

* * *

Oh.. wow. I kind of like this story. Just little. I wrote 27K! Well mentions of it actually, but still.. That's got to be unexpected. And Gokudera hates Xanxus. But I guess the bastard deserves his hate xD Though I love TYL Xanxus, probably more than Gokudera in general O_O Ah~ so much has changed Q_Q

And before anyone can ask, yes Xanxus is Gokudera's boss instead of Tsuna. God, I think I have an obsession of writing Gokudera's life a hell. And I'm not even sorry. I have to go and pray by the Gokudera Altair I have build on the back of my closet. No, I don't have one but I can always pretend.. I think I write too much on these author notes. If it annoys anyone please, tell me. I will promise to shut up. Or I can at least try to.

Never mind me, but tell me what YOU think about this. And what are your guesses about the pairing/pairings. And who you would possibly want to see. Though I can't guarantee everyone will be shown in this. Especially Mukuro. He is kind of not with them. Not just kind of. He is part of the Millefiore.. something. I have to come up with a name to their corporation. To tell the truth I don't have a name to the Vongola either O_O Though I was thinking of Vongola Advertisement Corporation, VAC. Lame.. I suck at coming up with names, See all the titles of my stories. On the side note, if you want to know what 'Avanzare' means just look up from somewhere. And yes it is supposed to have more than one meaning. And you won't be seeing Hibari- wait, no you WILL be seeing him. I almost forgot what I had in plan for him O_O Maybe I should write before I really forget what I had in mind.

I have to stop now before this get's longer than the actual story. But before that, here's a little teaser from the next chapter:

"_Then let's kill you right now," I smirked and saw as her face paled, then turned to red, before settling on waiting horror. "Unless you want to see me in a shower."_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, didn't take as long as I thought it would to write this. Since this turned into a child-monster where I had to leave a third part away. Which was actually second part but whatever.. Anyhow-

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW, Bookworm! Since you were the only one kind enough to actually leave a comment – even a short one – I was hopping around in joy. And read it like… numerous times to keep myself continuing.

I don't usually 'answer' reviews but you have definitely deserved it.

**Bookworm1994:**

Ah yes, TsunaxKyoko… What I can say is that I hate the pairing- downright loathe it. But for this fic to be even the slightest bit realistic, I had to create at least one hetero couple. But you won't be seeing them. Only Tsuna really, if even him. I think I should warn you there is going to be one other hetero couple in this, which actually will be rather.. seen a lot in the beginning. Well, not maybe beginning but in few chapters. But it is necessary to get rid of someone~ It's for the best, for Gokudera :D

You have no idea how much I appreciate you telling me that. I wasn't sure if anyone even could find this 'interesting'. And you being happy that I put Millefiore in this.. Wow. They will be getting more attention then :D

As for that XanxusxGokudera… You'll just have to wait and see ;D

Next chapter won't probably be coming out in anytime soon. Not at least until the plot bunny bites me. Anyway, thank you so much! I hope you like this one too^^

* * *

I woke up to the most annoying noise ever. My alarm clock. I groaned and turned slowly over to watch at the time, 07:20. _Too fucking early._ I pulled the covers over my head, hoping it would help me from hearing the noise, which was now getting louder. I pressed my hand on my other ear that wasn't against the pillow and frowned when it did nothing to help.

I winced at the noise that was now strident, and not for the first time I thought of throwing the damn thing on the wall. But decided not to, too tired to do anything like that. Suddenly the noise stopped and I relaxed, letting my hand fall to the pillow right in front of my face. I knew that if I started to drift back to sleep now, it would be hellish to wake to the next ringing, or better, shouting.

Just few more minutes.

I opened my eyes in a flash when I heard a loud noise and someone yelling, "Get up Gokudera!" God damn, too loud this early in the morning.

I got up slowly while rubbing the little sleep I still had in my eyes before turning to the annoyance standing before me. "What the hell? I was just 'bout to get up." I said with a probably not so convincing glare.

"Right." Haru rolled her eyes and waved a hand towards me. "It's almost half after seven, if your going to shower you should go now." She said with a voice which could only mean too much coffee.

"I still have plenty of time," I glanced at the clock, confirming it was three minutes before it would be half. "Unlike _women_, it won't take me hours to shower." I shot at her and yawned, stretching my arms on the progress.

I could almost see the red on her face from both embarrassment and fury across the nearly lightless room. "I'm not at the shower for hours!" She exclaimed and grossed her arms.

"Whatever," I breathed out and threw the blanket off me and swung my legs over the bed. I heard a squeak and turned to look at Haru who was now covering her eyes. "I'm not naked you know." I stated amused and got up.

"Well you could warn me before surprising me like that!" She withdrew the hands on her eyes and looked sternly at my face. "I would die of shock if I would see you naked." I twitched at the disgusted voice.

"Then let's kill you right now," I smirked and saw as her face paled, then turned to red, before settling on waiting horror. "Unless you _want_ to see me in a shower."

She blinked before turning around and starting to walk towards the door. "Just hurry up," She groaned from the doorstep, "I made breakfast."

"Nothing to hurry for then."

"Jerkass." She turned to glare at me before vanishing from my sight finally.

I yawned one more time before deciding to get up. I dragged myself to the door grabbing my towel along the way before heading to the shower. Five hours of sleep and I was tired as if a fucking birthday party had been thrown yesterday. It wouldn't be a problem if it was this one night, or even two nights. But this whole week I have been able to sleep for fourteen-something-hours and it was already freaking Thursday.

I needed at least seven hours to have the strength to do any work, some extra and I would be able to tolerate Xanxus – well, I will never tolerate the asshole but at least I wouldn't start strangling him from simply seeing him. And then there were the other workers. Fucking idiots, every one of them.

I wrapped the towel around my hips after drying my hair so it wasn't dripping wet, and started walking out of the bathroom. I happened to glance at the mirror and stopped to stare at my reflection. I leaned closer and frowned. There were starting to form bags under my eyes, not yet exactly visible, but I could see them. Just great.

I turned away and opened the door, flinching as the cool air outside bathroom hit my skin. I took a deep breath and headed for breakfast, or whatever there might be this time. As I came to the kitchen I was actually surprised to see a cup of coffee on the table and two breads beside it.

"…What." I turned to look at Haru who was drinking her own coffee while leaning on the counter with a slight frown.

"Nothing." I walked over the table and draw out a chair before sitting down and taking the cup in my hands. "I was just surprised it's not smelling of burnt food in here."

"Well sorry." She rolled her eyes. "If I had known you liked that smell I would have tried making poor."

"No thanks," I said while staring into the cup, watching as the colours swirled around and melted into each other. The entertainment of the year. Maybe I needed more sleep. Actually, let's forget the 'maybe'.

"Ah," I sipped on my coffee and watched as Haru straightened herself and a smile came into her face. "I have something after work so I will be back pretty late." She was staring at me with her eyes gleaming and I lifted my eyebrow, knowing I had something coming. "You know my parents are in Japan right now."

"Yeah, they went last week and will come back the next week." I said while wondering what the hell her parents had to do with this. "And?"

She looked like she was ready to explode. "I had promised to take care of mom's plants and feed their cat. But I can't go today since something else came up and-"

"No." I interrupted her before she could start begging.

Haru just stared at me for giving such answer before even listening to her. "But! I didn't go yesterday since I thought the plants could go for one more day and the cat had food enough for two days, but I can't make it today. Please, mom will kill me if she finds out I haven't been watering the plants! She has this radar-"

I snorted. "Not the radar again." I grinned as Haru's face turned to embarrassment.

"Really, she has this weird radar she can tell if I lie! It's scary." She looked completely convinced.

"You sure it's not just a motherly instinct or something like that." I smirked at her while biting down on the bread..

"No- Ah. Never mind. Can you do this? You wouldn't need to do anything else but to just feed the cat, there's cat food on the table, and it won't take much time watering the plants." She stared at me fiercely and I knew if I didn't accept she would be bitching for the next few weeks.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But what will I get from this?" Before she could start thanking me she paused in the middle of opening her mouth.

"What?" She blinked. "What you mean, what do you get out of this?"

I finished my breakfast and shrugged. "If I'm going all the way to your parents house to take care of things you were _trusted_ to, and not to mention after I get of from work and should be getting to sleep- which I have gotten less this week than what is considered healthy, you don't expect me to just fucking smile and say that I was happy to help you and ask if there's anything other you want help with."

"You-" She opened her mouth few times to say something before shutting it and glaring at me. "I don't have time to argue with you." She glanced at the clock behind my back as if to confirm she was in a hurry. "You don't have to do laundry for a month, how does that sound?" She asked irritated at probably how this had turned.

I simply grinned. "Good enough."

"You're such an asshole." She sighed while walking across the room to get ready to leave.

"I will take that as a compliment." I murmured while standing up and taking the cup with me. I stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to watch as Haru tried pulling her boots on while standing on one leg and holding her bag.

She glanced at me when she had gotten both shoes on. "Here's the key." She planted the said thing on the table before her. "Remember to take it when you leave." She cast a pointed look at me. Why, I wasn't sure. It wasn't like I often forgot things. I think.

"Yeah," I yawned and waved my hand to her before going back to kitchen. There was slight rustling before the door was opened and closed, accompanied with hurrying steps. I drank the rest of my coffee and put the cup in the sink, knowing I would have to wash it anyway when I got home since Haru was going to be somewhere.

Damn. Forgot to ask if it was a date. How long has it been now… Three weeks when she last came crying to me that some man was an asshole who just wanted sex. For fucks sake, she was a grown woman so she could start acting like a one. It was obvious guys would be trying to get into her pants because of her work.

I sighed and walked into my room. I opened the wardrobe standing tall on one corner of my room and glared at the mess inside it. I couldn't even tell which were pants and which shirts. Pulling out the first thing I saw and holding it in air – a shirt – I tossed it on the floor almost immediately. I grabbed another piece of clothing and thought what the hell, I didn't have to do laundry for a month. I pulled the whole mess out and sprawled it on the floor.

Ah, there you are. I grabbed a turquoise coloured t-shirt and threw it towards my bed. Now just a shirt and pants. Black dress shirt wasn't hard to find, I had few of them after all, black pants were a whole another thing though. But I survived dressing without many problems. Just few accessories and I were ready to go.

I dressed my brown winter-like jacket on – it was still freaking cold even though it was spring – and stopped by a mirror to check how I looked. Though I'm the one to say it… Wonderful. I grabbed the key lying on the table and stuffed it into my pocket, trying not to think about it, before getting outside and hurrying to the bus stop.

-

-

I glared out of the window while trying to ignore my need to smoke. I didn't have the chance to once I got out from work. I glanced at the seat next to me from the corner of my eye and suppressed the need to spat.

"So," Yamamoto began with small cough. "How exactly did you get yourself into this?"

I kept my eyes on the changing scenery. "My roommate had something to do."

There was silence, something I wished to keep up. "Oh. So she asked you to help her out..?"

"Something like that." There was a considerate hum which made my eye twitch. Did I even want to know what he was thinking right now. "What." I snapped, in the end.

I could see him turning to look at me for few seconds. "Nothing." He laughed. "I just never thought you to be a person who would help someone out like that."

What kind of person did you think me to be then? "I don't have to do laundry for a month in exchange." I shrugged.

More laughing. "Thought so."

_Thought so._ What the fuck do you know about me. Fucking baseball idiot. I knew it was a bad idea to grab his offer on giving me a ride. But this way I could get home earlier and actually get something done instead of going to bed right away. Though, I think I will fall asleep the moment I can get my head on a pillow.

"Is this the turn?" I lifted my head up to see what he was pointing at and recognized the place immediately, even after being here only few times.

"Yeah. Turn right and drive until there's a road turning to left. Shouldn't be too hard even for an idiot like you." I turned back into staring a row of houses flashing before my eyes. This was the 'better' part of the city, beside the town. Nice houses, nice yards, nice people and all that shit with everyone being friends.

"Oi, oi." Yamamoto sounded offended but I ignored it of the amusement latched within it. "I might not be as smart as you but I haven't gotten this far by being an idiot."

Stop complementing me when I'm in the middle of trying to decide whether to punch you or jump out of the car. "Whatever." I breathed out thinking I had to endure him just a little more. I needed a freaking smoke right now.

"What was the number?"

"2287." I sighed.

I was granted with a piece of silence, which of course didn't last long. "I think that's it." He came almost to a stop. "Should I drive into the courtyard or the sidewalk?"

"Into the yard. Her parents aren't here to bitch about it so it doesn't matter." I replied while taking of the seatbelt, no one could bee too cautious when idiot is driving. I noticed how he reluctantly obeyed me and drove into the yard without saying a word. I jumped out before he even had the car parked and dug into my pockets.

I lighted a cigarette and inhaled as much as I could at one time. I could feel the heat crawling down my throat in pleasuring manner, nearly instantly giving me a calming sensation. I breathed out and watched in the light of street lamps and the lamp that had lighted the moment we arrived to see the smoke disappear.

"I don't get why people smoke those." I heard Yamamoto say beside me. I turned to look at him while I inhaled once more, making him frown for some reason. "It's not good for your health, it makes you smell bad, it makes people addictive and overall it's just gross."

I had to lift one eyebrow over his rant. Then I shrugged. "People have their reasons. Some smoke because it helps them to concentrate, some because it's a stress reliever, some just because others smoke too. There's a tons of other reasons I don't care to think right now."

He watched as I blew the smoke out into the air before turning to me with a curious look etched all over his face. "Then what's your reason?"

Fucking knew this. I stumped the cigarette into one of the flower pots before flinging it to a bush growing next to us. "That's a secret." I smirked and started walking towards the front door while ignoring the look of surprise. Served him right.

I searched the key and opened the door while Yamamoto was standing in the middle of the yard, doing exactly what, I didn't ask. I stepped inside and threw my shoes of and pried myself out of the jacket to hang it to the rack "Haha, you're weird, you know that." I blinked as he came inside with the brightest smile this far.

"You're telling me I'm weird?" I had to stop myself from kicking him. "You're the one that's fucked up in the head." I turned away and started heading to the kitchen, knowing where it was. It was weird how I remembered everything so well after being here only for three times and not always even moving in the house for more than standing in the entryway.

I turned the lights on and walked through the kitchen, seeing the cat food waiting on the table just like Haru had said. I grabbed the can and walked over to the drawers. Opening the first one I saw, there was apparently baking stuff. Not that one then. I opened the next one paused to look over the contents. I grabbed a fork and turned around in search of the cat's food cup.

"They sure have fancy things here." Yamamoto commented from the kitchen door. I glanced towards him with a glare.

"Don't touch anything." I crouched down and opened the can, flinching at the smell. Few seconds later the cat came in the kitchen and would have attacked my hand if I hadn't gotten it out of the way. That done, there were still the plants to water.

I walked over the sink putting the can down and grabbing a jug that I assumed to be for plants. I filled it with water and marched into the living room. Yamamoto followed me but I ignored him, concentrating only on watering the plants. I ignored him through the whole five minutes it took to water every damned plant in this house.

I entered the kitchen once again, with a side glance to Yamamoto who was leaning in the entryway with a weird smile. Ignore him. It was better if I just ignored him. I set the jug down hard enough to make myself cringe at the loud sound. No doubt Yamamoto had heard it too. As I had predicted, when I turned around he was looking at me with worried but annoyingly curious look.

"Lets go." I was sure it sounded pretty close to something akin to a snarl. I walked over him and turned the lights of before nearly stomping past him and into the hallway. I showed my shoes on with two quick moves and took my jacket and flung it over my shoulders. Not bothering to wait for the idiot, I opened the door and stepped into the chilly evening weather.

Again I rummaged my jacket in search for the cigarettes. They never stayed at one place. Once founding them I lighted one and took much pleasure in getting my more than well earned reward.

It didn't take long for Yamamoto to come outside and lock the door. And I was just about done with my cigarette too. He turned around and flinched, before walking to me. "I suppose you're still not telling why you are smoking."

I scoffed. "Why should I." I turned to walk towards the car with a last puff from the cigarette before tossing it into the same bush the previous one had ended. I opened the door, frowning it wasn't locked, and got into the car. The idiot came right after me, with a smile on his face, for the hundredth fucking time this day.

The whole drive to the apartment went with surprising silence, if not for the few idiotic questions or other stupid things Yamamoto just had to come up with. I bet just to annoy me. Did he want to fucking die? Really, I couldn't care less right now, as I saw we were just about to turn into the street where I lived.

"Leave me here." I almost sighed, a sigh of relief, finally, _finally_, I could get rid of the idiot.

He pulled the car into the side walk and smiled, triumphantly. The nerve. "You do remember our promise." He asked as his face seemed to brighten, while his eyes took into a totally different direction. Damn creepy.

I waved my hand more annoyed than ever. "_Sure_. Don't expect it to happen anytime soon though." I stepped out of the car and glared at him.

"I don't mind." He said, still smiling. "As long as you don't forget it." Yamamoto had that goddamn I-Won-And-You-Know-It look and I had no desire to know why exactly.

"I'm not one to forget, baseball idiot." I snarled, while ignoring the smile that just seemed to brighten up into a 1000-Volt-Grin. "Just get going before I withdraw it."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night." He smiled as I slammed the door car shut and started walking. Last fucking time I ever stepped into his car. I had to get own car, fast. I needed to get the money for it first. I could ask for a raise in my salary, but knowing Xanxus, he would probably tell me to fuck of and lower it instead. Well, maybe not, but one could never be sure about him.

I sighed while searching my keys and climbing the small stairs up to the front door. Then, the rest of the evening would be spent on planning how to ask to get my salary raised, without it turning into a cussing war between myself and my bastard of a boss.

Fucking good night to you too.

* * *

'Dera God. This turned out to be almost half longer than I had planned. A good thing definitely. A bitch to write and an asshole to finish. Overall, I'm proud of myself. But this isn't getting anywhere! Only the information that Gokudera lived with Haru was actually somewhat important. But the part with Yamamoto… God. What in the hell was that?! I swear, it was NOT supposed to be so 8059-ish. Nevertheless, it turned into that. However, there will not be any 8059- hell no. Only with Yamamoto's creepy one-sided whatever-desire for Gokudera, which, quite easily enough, gets no attention whatsoever from Gokudera's side.

And just to tell you, NO, there will not be 5986 either. For your relief or disappointment… I have something completely else planned for Haru. Fufu~ Not fun really. She seems to be playing rather big role in the beginning. But after she's out of the picture.. Oh my. Then the fun shall start at full force.

Almost forgot.. It's my birthday today :D Yay, happy birthrape to me! Turned 18 :3 Let's all hope I will get lots, and lots of money. I need money. Seriously.

After this, go to visit my profile to answer my poll on what you want me to write. It won't take long.

Btw, anyone care to guess what Haru does for her job?

Seriously people, R-E-V-I-E-W!


End file.
